DNA microarray technology has empowered biomedical research through the ability to accomplish whole genome analysis in a single experiment. Applications of this technology include: high throughput genotyping on oligonucleotide chips to home in on multi-factorial disease loci, detection of recurrent rearrangement of the gene expression level through expression arrays as well as determining the effect of therapeutic agents on gene expression in tissues derived from animal models for human cancer. The ability to leverage tremendous amounts of genomic data into an all encompassing, comprehensive understanding of basic cell biology and physiology has tremendous implications for the future of biomedical research. The DNA Microarray Resource with afford RPCI with the technology to revolutionize its research program, moving tem forward into functional genomics by allowing massive parallel analyses of the genome. For example, quantitative gene expression data, coupled with clinical and pharmacological studies, potentially could lead to developing microarray assays for screening the effects of chemotherapeutic agents on gene expression. Also, the advent of SNP (Single Nucleotide Polymorphism) technology will identify individuals, through large scale genotyping that are susceptible to pharmacologic agents improving the efficacy of therapeutic modalities. This technology will enhance many research programs and provide unprecedented access to key elements of prognosis, diagnosis, gene discovery, and therapeutics.